End of the Beginning
"End of the Beginning" is the fortieth episode of RWBY and the final episode of Volume 3. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on February 13th, 2016 and was made public on February 14th, 2016. Summary In the vault beneath Beacon, Ozpin and the newly-ascended Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall, battle in a tremendous display of power. Outside, Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port are evacuating all the remaining students from what remains of Beacon Academy to the relative safety of Vale. At the landing pads, Ruby Rose is reunited with Weiss Schnee, but learns that Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc are still missing, while Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren are injured and can no longer fight. Yang Xiao Long lies unconscious, after losing her arm to Adam Taurus. Blake Belladonna, also badly wounded, tearfully apologizes to the unconscious Yang and reaches out to hold her hand. Sun Wukong attempts to convince everyone to join the evacuees and get to safety, but Ruby and Weiss resolve to find Pyrrha and Jaune and bring them back. Jaune and Pyrrha have escaped the vault and arrive outside Beacon Tower. However, they see Cinder ascend to the top of the Tower, with Ozpin nowhere to be seen. Jaune realizes that Pyrrha intends to go back into the Tower to fight Cinder and attempts to convince her not to. Ignoring his pleas, Pyrrha kisses Jaune passionately, before locking him in a rocket-propelled locker and sending him away to safety. As Pyrrha ascends the tower to confront Cinder alone, Jaune frantically calls Weiss and Ruby and begs them to stop Pyrrha from fighting Cinder. In what was Ozpin's office, Cinder makes eye contact with the Grimm Dragon and communicates with it. Pyrrha exits the elevator and begins fighting Cinder. Although thoroughly outmatched by Cinder's power, Pyrrha puts up an admirable effort. Ultimately, however, Cinder is victorious, firing an arrow into Pyrrha's heel. With Weiss' assistance, Ruby arrives at the top of the tower, only to see Cinder kill Pyrrha with an arrow through the chest. Pyrrha dies, and her body disintegrates into dust. When Ruby sees this, she screams as a blinding white light emanates from her eyes, enveloping the Dragon, Cinder and the tower, all. Some time later, Ruby wakes up in her bed at home. Her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, is at her side, and is overjoyed to find her awake. It is revealed that the Cross Continental Transmit System has been rendered inoperative due to the destruction of the Tower, disabling all communications with the outside world, and that Ozpin's whereabouts are still unknown. Taiyang explains that Ruby had somehow "frozen" the Dragon, but that it is still alive and attracting hordes of Grimm to what remains of the school. Qrow Branwen found Ruby after the battle and brought her back safely. Qrow arrives and asks to speak to Ruby alone. Taiyang reluctantly leaves, and gives Qrow a disapproving look. Qrow tells that Ruby she is "special" – her silver eyes, a trait she shared with her mother, Summer Rose, are extremely rare. In an old legend that pre-dates Huntsmen and the Kingdoms, it is said that those with silver eyes are "destined to lead the life of a warrior", and that the creatures of Grimm feared of them. Qrow says he had been investigating the enemy under Ozpin's direction, but with him gone, Qrow will have to continue Ozpin's work in his stead. Just before leaving, he deliberately mentions that his investigations led him all the way to Haven. Ruby visits Yang in her room, but finds her despondent over the loss of her arm, the destruction of the school and the deaths of Penny and Pyrrha. Yang tells Ruby that Weiss returned to Atlas with her father, and Blake ran away after the battle. Yang bitterly states that she doesn't care where Blake went, and claims that bad things can happen for no reason at all. She asks to be left alone. Ruby tells her sister she loves her, but receives no reply. As winter sets in, Ruby leaves home with the three remaining members of Team JNPR. Together, the four depart for Haven, which is their only lead in their fledgling investigation. Weiss is seen with her father, heading back to Atlas, and Blake is seen running across the rooftops of Vale alone. On the way to Haven, Ruby visits the grave of her mother, Summer, as the snows of winter fall. Far away, in a barren land, a mysterious woman named Salem[[:File:V3 12 Salem Credits.png|''RWBY'' Volume 3, Chapter 12: "End of the Beginning" - Credits]] reflects on the success of her first move to destroy mankind by dividing and depriving them of hope. She invites an absent Ozpin to send in his Guardians, his Huntsmen and his Huntresses, and his "simple soul"; she will defeat them all. In a post-credits scene, Qrow, now in possession of Ozpin's Cane, watches over Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren from afar as they begin their journey. He transforms into a crow and flies towards them. Transcript }} Characters *Salem }} Trivia *At 15 minutes, ten seconds, the melody of This Will Be The Day can be heard. *At 28 minutes, five seconds, including opening and credits, this is the longest episode of RWBY released to date. *Before her death, Pyrrha is struck in the ankle by one of Cinder's arrows, a testament to her character's inspiration, Achilles, who was struck in the heel by an arrow and died. *It is revealed that the mysterious narrator voiced by Jen Taylor from "Ruby Rose" and the first volume of RWBY: World of Remnant is a character and primary antagonist named Salem. At the end of this episode, she continues the conversation she shares with Ozpin from "Ruby Rose". *Qrow's apparent ability to turn into or control crows is a callback to the appearances of crows as early as the "Red" Trailer. Crows also appeared in the "Black" Trailer and the "Yellow" Trailer, as well as episodes of the series itself, including "It's Brawl in the Family". *The search for Ozpin parallels The Wizard of Oz, where four travelers journeyed to seek him out, requesting his assistance. *When Cinder's arrow went through Akoúo̱, it resembled Pyrrha's Emblem. *The way Pyrrha held Jaune after they kissed, heavily resembles the way she held him while she was unlocking his Aura in "The Emerald Forest" *Yang's line, "Sometimes bad things just happen", is an exact repetition of a line Qrow says to her in "Destiny". *Ruby somehow knew Cinder's name, despite the show never establishing she did. **Though, it is possible that Cinder used her real name when undercover as a student from Mistral. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V3 12 00012.png|Ozpin battles Cinder in the vault V3 12 Arkos.png|Pyrrha and Jaune share one last moment V3 12 00073.png|Cinder communicates with the Dragon V3 12 00115.png|Achilles' heel V3 12 00127.png|Pyrrha dies V3 12 00136.png|Ruby's latent power is unleashed V3 12 00142.png|Ruby wakes up back at home V3 12 Tai 2.png|Taiyang reunited with his daughter V3 12 00156.png|Qrow tells Ruby about her silver eyes V3 12 00162.png|Ruby visits Yang V3 12 00179.png|The remaining members of Team JNPR set off with Ruby V3 12 00199.png|Salem plots her next move Video References Category:Volume 3 Category:Episodes